1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal record/playback apparatus and its method which records and plays back a video/audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a record/playback apparatus for recording, for example, a video/audio signal in a recording medium and for playing back the recorded video/audio signal, a record processing which records information such as a desired video/audio signal in a recording medium, and a playback processing which plays back the information, which has been recorded in the recording medium, are performed independently.
While information such as an image and sound which has been recorded in a recording medium is played back, if it is possible to record new information such as an image and sound in an arbitrary position at the same time, the usability for users will be improved.